Pokémon: Sov & Misty
by jack.bradley.148116
Summary: Sov, a Pokemon trianer from the Unova region arrives in Kanto, stopping first at Cerulean City... Amazed by the beauty of the Kanto region after growing up under Castelia city's gray skies, everything, to him, is serene. When he goes to challenge the gym-leader of the city... (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter One: Cerulean City

_**Pokémon: Sov & Misty**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Sov sighed. The Kanto region was GREAT. After living in Unova, with all the tall buildings and the grey sky over Castelia City, he had never been in a place this serene. Cerulean, with the river winding around it, the fountains and the flowers by the paths, Sov felt like he was in a television, because a place like this seemed too beautiful to exist.

He shook his head, snapping out of it. Gym. Challenge. Okay, his mind was on track now. Pulling his map out of his backpack, he traced the line indicating the street to the label marked 'Cerulean Gym.' He took of at a jog, confident he could easily rack up a win here. His fire-type Pokemon were always ready for battle.  
'Charmeleon and Litleo can take on whatever this gym can dish out,' he thought confidently. Reaching the gym, he looked up. The roof had small fountain-like things on the sides, which drained into a pond beside the small building. Pressing his palm against the door, he pushed it open.  
Inside was a pool, diving boards and a small patio table. One of the four chairs was occupied by a girl with flaming red hair which was styled into a simple ponytail on the side of her head. She looked up as he entered.

"Um. Hi." Sov greeted her, his voice uncertain. "I'm here for a gym battle, and... uh... do you know where the gym leader is?"  
The red-haired girl jerked her thumb towards herself. "Yeah. Me. My name's Misty, and I'm one of the four gym leaders here."  
"Oh, um... okay." Sov said lamely.  
Misty raised an eyebrow at him. "And you are...?"  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm Sov! And yeah, I'm looking for a battle."  
The girl laughed. "I figured that. But I really doubt you could beat my water types here. Especially because my gym has a pool." She grinned.  
Sov gulped inwardly. 'Water types?' He thought. 'Why. Why does it have to be water types?'  
The girl started walking to the other end of the gym, indicating he should follow her. Then she turned and looked back to the table. "C'mon Pikachu!" She smiled warmly in the direction of the table, and Sov turned. A yellow Pokemon with a lightning-shaped tail and pointed ears that ended in black tips ran forward and leaped onto Misty's shoulder.  
"What? A PIKACHU? I thought you said you were a water type trainer?" Sov said, confused.  
She looked at Pikachu. "I am. Pikachu here is the exception." She once again smiled warmly at the Pokemon.  
Sov, never having seen a real Pikachu up close as they weren't native to Kanto, was fascinated.  
"Where did you get him? He asked, studying the Pikachu.  
Misty turned. "We're going to battle over here," She said, ignoring his question.  
As she turned, Sov saw Misty wipe a tear that was forming in her eyes away with her hand.

(Okay, this is my first Fanfiction. So... yeah. I'll make more chapters later on, and I would appreciate some reviews or whatever on it. So... thanks!)


	2. Chapter Two: Never Again

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted. Her Starmie, a violet sea-star like Pokemon that had a gold formation on it's front along with a reddish jewl, sprang forward and released the jet of water, which knocked into the challenger's Charmeleon. As a fire-type, it hardly stood a chance, and the challenger, Sov, called it back into its' pokéball before it could topple into the water. "Nice job Charmeleon!" Sov said as Charmeleon returned to the ball. He was trying to sound reassuring and supportive, but he was feeling desperate. The pulled out his other pokéball and threw it. "Litleo, you can do it!" He shouted as the small fire lion cub Pokemon appeared in front of him.

'Why does he only have fire Pokemon?' Misty thought. 'He should have known that this was a water gym... just based on how it looks! You can catch Bellsprout right north of town here! Why didn't he?'

"Use another Hydro Pump, Starmie!" "Litleo, dodge it!" Litleo jumped out of the way, sliding on the smooth floor. Sov yelled out "Litleo! Give it a Thunder Fang!" Misty's eyes widened for a second, as electricity coursed through the fire lioncub's jaws, and it clamped down onto the Starmie. Static sizzling around its' body, the star Pokemon fell over. Misty called it back, still looking slightly confused. Then she shook her head. "Finish em' off!" She yelled, throwing another pokeball. A large blue Pokemon popped out. It had a spotted blue hide along with a cream underside. Its' long neck lead to a face with big black eyes and curled ears. It had a horn in the middle of it's forehead and it was moving its' long flippers. "Lapras, use Surf!" Misty shouted! With a giant wave of water, Litleo was thrown into the wall, and fell back, unconscious. Sov ran over to Litleo and picked her up. "You okay, Litleo?" The Pokemon stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Satisfied that Litleo wasn't too badly injured, he returned her to her pokeball. He looked up at Misty and shrugged. "Oh well, I'll challenge you again tomorrow." He said, wondering in his head how he would even manage that. Misty shook her head. "Both of your Pokemon are fire types. This is a water gym. You'd be better off catching some other pokemon firs-" She was cut off by a ringtone sounding from her pocket. "S'cuse me." She said, and took the phone from her pocket. "Hello? Oh, hey! Yeah, I'm doing fine. You're coming home? FINALLY. Why do you guys always go on vacation without me, anyway? Pfft. Okay, bye. Yep. Yeah, I'll see you when you get here." Misty clicked a button on the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. Glancing at her Pikachu, who was perched on her should, she turned back to Sov.

"Sorry about that. It was my sisters. They're coming back home and are gonna take care of the gym while I'm away..." "Where are you going?" Misty just sighed. "I haven't really seen much else of the Kanto region for almost a year... I'd like to see the rest again." She coughed slightly. Sov looked at the Pikachu on her should, which was poking at her ponytail. "Really?" He asked. "I'm going to be traveling around Kanto too! I just got here from Unova, and I'm gonna visit every city here! Maybe we could travel together?" Sov smiled at her. Misty's face brightend at the prospect of having someone to keep company while she traveled, but then her smile faded. She shook her head. "No. No, I think I'll go alone." She said sadly. "What? But why? Traveling with someone else would be so much more fun though! I mean, I don't see a reason why we couldn't travel together. Are you shy or something? Misty just shook her head again. "I just can't." Sov just looked at her. "C'mon, Misty! It would be so much better! And around you, I could get so much stronger! We could end up being friends! Maybe even best friends!" At the boy's last few words, Misty felt something inside her just snap. She whipped around inches away from Sov's face. "I don't need any friends!" She snarled. "I traveled with a friend before, and he got hurt. Beyond repair. Know why? Because of ME. So if you think I'm going to let something like that happen again, you got another thing coming. It'll be better for everyone if you just leave me alone! I won't have any friends; I don't need them! Never again!" Her voice cracking, she turned and ran out the doors, and Sov just stared after her.


End file.
